Talmoria
|} Talmoria, officially the Republic of Talmoria is a nation on the western coast of Dovani. The nation is bordered to the north and west by Statrica, to the southeast by Utembo, and to the south by colonies of Luthori. The Republic of Talmoria has often been dominated by other powers throughout its history, even after it gained independence from Likatonia. Talmoria is one of the least developed nations on Terra and is generally ignored in world affairs. Talmoria is a parliamentary republic, composed of five provinces. The nation is very diverse, and is home to many ethnic groups and religions. Aside from foreign domination, Talmoria has struggled with political instability, military regimes, and corruption. The parliamentary republic, founded during in the transition period after dead of Tamlorian Emir, has sought to modernize and stabilize the nation. Geography & Climate History .]] Early Talmoria In the year 2107 explorers from Likatonia discovered the land of Talmoria. The time of the land's discovery was quite late in regards to the time in which the nations of northern Dovani were colonized. At the time of the Likatonian discovery, the land of Talmoria was largely populated by the Asli and other native groups, such as the Zaqraani and Rajisthani. To the south of Talmoria proper, lay the great Asli Sultanate, however, it was in a period of great decline at this point. Three years after the discovery of Talmoria, the Likatonians established a colony at Sandos in Polsden, known now as Wondersea. Isolation & Queranzariah After the colonization of Talmoria, the region became isolated and rarely took part in international affairs. Even after the end of colonial rule and achieving independence, the nation remained distant from the rest of the world. The most well known part of Talmoria's history is during the Democratic Empire period, which existed from 2643 to 2729. At that time, the nation was a monarchy led by the Hemmingway Dynasty, aristocracy from Likatonia whose family played a major role in the colonial period. Towards the end of this period, Queranzariah was on a rise in the country among the Asli, and as a result, radical Queranzo-fascist parties formed, particularly Kalimat Allah. It was this party that led to the dismantling of the empire and the creation of the Asli Republic of Talmoria, a short-lived transitional nation. After this came the Queranz Emirate of Asliland, formed in 2735. This Queranz nation was marked by radical laws and very few freedoms. Not long after its creation, thousands of Zaqraani and Rajisthani were expelled from Asliland and any that remained had few or no rights. End of the Emirate In 2754, the existence of the Queranz Emirate of Asliland was over and the Talmorian Nationalist Party created the Grand Duchy of Talmoria. Looking to Talmoria's Hulstrian influences, Franz I was declared Grand Duke. Many of the government establishments and positions took up Hulstrian names and Hulstrian also became the official language. During Talmoria's early isolated period, the nation had many influences from the Hulstrian cultures in the north; and there were influences by the culture of Lourenne, leading to the status of Lourennian as a recognized language in 2755. The Nationalists also set up Talmoria to hold its first democratic elections 2758 where the people would elect a Governor-General. Return of Islam to Talmoria Shortly after the Nationalists held their first democratic elections in Talmoria, Kalimat Allah returned to Talmoria. For a decade after it renounced the Hulstrian ruling party, the political scene of the nation was tensely quiet. This silence broke in 2769 when the leadership of the Hulstrian ruling party vanished. Many suspected foul play on the behalf of the Kalimat Allah. With the disappearance of the Nationalists, the Kalimat Allah returned the country to Queranz rule. However, the fortunes of Queranzist rule took a turn for the worst once more and democracy returned yet again. Rebirth of a Nation Following the 2914 elections, which were won by the National Imperial Party, the politics of Talmoria collapsed. The National Imperial Party, like many other parties in Talmoria, vanished, leaving an empty legislative assembly and no politics of any sort. Talmoria was effectively in anarchy. However, in 2918 the People's National Democratic Party formed, vowing to rebuild Talmoria. As the only political party in Talmoria at the time, the party took all 170 seats in the 2918 elections, something that was repeated once more in 2919. National Transition Following the 2961 elections and the dissolution of the Talmorian Hosian Party, the Arbeid Party gained full control of the nation, this period comprises of the current transition into the Arbeid Pary's "Constitutional Monarchy Social Democracy". Soon, the party introduced legislation dramatically changing the established state. The party reinstated the original Suid-Talmorian "Prince's Flag". The party also enacted new economic and laws governing morality, effectively creating a social democratic republic. Nobility Titles Act was passed, introducing peerage and a monarchist structure to the republic. Moves were also made to solidify Talmorian culture, sport, and language. Finally, on March 2965, the Monarchy Act was passed, turning the nation into the "Koninkryk van Suid Talmoria". Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria On July, 2964, a motion was brought into the Assembly to become a monarchy and appoint a royal family. The proposal was widely accepted, and the House of Diederichdam was selected to become the royal family. On March, 2965, the proposal was adopted into law, and the head of state became His Majesty King Rien, and the official name of the nation became the Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria. The government remained elected, however only one party existed and was ever elected in the early years, the Arbeid Party. The government ruled in a strange combination, with a centralized, highly regulated and mostly state owned economy, permissive civil rights, monarchist, and pro motive of the peerage system and ethnic superiority of white Talmorians. Gert de Boer was the first Prime Minister, serving from 2965 to the present. The Nationalist Revolution On January 3007, Talmoria, again in a state of anarchy, saw the Nationalist Party of Talmoria emerge between the protests. The Party came to the Talmorian people with a speech of a new start for Talmoria, with the slogan: "Talmoria for Talmorians". The party, constituted by a lusophone-speaking minority of the country, wanted to abolish the monarchy, proclaiming the Republic of Talmoria, giving to the citizens civil liberties and rights of organization, mainly about the formation of new parties. In October 3007, the country descended again in anarchy. Anarchy reigned until the arrival of the radical feminists in the next few centuries. The Queranzists left in droves, pushed out by the feminists. The feminists ruled until they were overthrown by Dr. Nathan Britt and The Freedom Party in 3313. The Freedom Party installed republican democracy and ruled the Hosian nation alongside the Libertarian Party in a libertarian/conservative fashion. Government & Politics See also: Politics of Talmoria Talmoria is a constitutional monarchy, which was established in the Purple Revolution of the 3420s. The emirate was founded by Zayn Rajani, who became the nation's first emir. There is a unicameral legislature, the Royal Senate, which is composed of 100 members. Most power lays with the legislature and the ruling coalition. Leading the government is the Prime Minister. For the most part, the monarch is symbolic and ceremonial, however he can sometimes influence the direction of the government depending on which party controls the legislature. The monarchy also is responsible for confirming the individual who is selected as prime minister. Political Parties Administrative Divisions Demographics Religion Sport Culture Economy Military See: Armed Forces of Talmoria Category:Nations Category:Talmoria